


Коровы

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language: Russian, Pre-Canon, Quarter Quell, Slaughterhouse, Some cruelty to animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала удар по голове, потом – перерезанная глотка, так забивают коров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коровы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

Корова отдала нам все, то есть молоко, сына, мясо, кожу, внутренности и кости, она была доброй.  
(Андрей Платнов – «Корова»)

Коровы идут под молот на бойне покорно, не поднимая голов — у некоторых позвякивают на шее грубые колокольчики, у некоторых отпилены рога, но несмотря на мелочи, все они одинаковы — коровы ничего не ждут, ни на что не надеются, смерть придет к ним последним облегчением, нож выпустит кровь из тела, и все закончится. Так всегда бывает. Коровы не держат на людей зла, и лучшее, что люди могут для них сделать — позволить им умереть без страха, почти без боли, а потом пусть скрежещущие цепи увозят туши в разделочный цех.  
Большинство скотобоен Панема находится в Десятом Дистрикте, но не все, далеко не все.   
Расчленить человеческое тело совсем нетрудно, нужно только знать, хотя бы примерно, как расположены суставы и жилы, а Сидер знала, ее отец заведовал бойней, и ей как старшей дочери можно было устроиться туда же, помогать ему, а не искать подработку в каких-нибудь лавках. В Одиннадцатый Дистрикт из Десятого легче отправить коров, чем их туши — внутренние поезда едут медленно, а живое мясо не испортится, даже проехав тысячу миль по равнинам, по огромным полям, разрезанным рельсами, точно пшеничный корж — острым ножом. Одиннадцатый Дистрикт всегда был одним из беднейших, но даже в нем находится достаточно людей, которым хватает денег на кусок мяса время от времени, поэтому во всех крупных городах есть свои бойни, небольшие и немноголюдные цеха, где коровам проламывают головы тяжелым молотом, а потом перерезают глотки и разделывают туши — некоторые части распродаются в лавках при самих бойнях, другие развозят по всей округе, а рога, копыта и кости забирают заводы, производящие удобрения, ни одна часть никогда не пропадает даром.  
Сидер не помнила, сколько ей было, когда отец впервые взял ее на бойню — наверное, совсем немного, потому, что с собой у нее была кукла с соломенно-желтыми волосами, мисс Василек. В самом начале отец ничего Сидер не рассказывал, но позволил ей ходить повсюду — «только осторожно», — на все смотреть, не мешать работать взрослым. Сидер лучше всего запомнился запах, смесь навоза и крови, а еще — момент, когда она впервые увидела сам забой: высокий мужчина ударил корову по затылку огромным молотом, череп раскололся, кровь с шипением проступила на ране, передние ноги коровы разъехались, она начала дергаться, как будто танцевала, а еще один мужчина дернул за цепь, защелкнутую вокруг задних ног, и та вдруг начала натягиваться со скрежетом, наверное, кто-то еще, кого Сидер не видела, крутил ворот; корова повисла в воздухе, все еще дергаясь, хотя уже не так сильно, и первый мужчина, отложив молот, перерезал ей глотку длинным ножом. Было немного страшно, но Сидер не отвернулась, только закрыла ладонью голубые пуговицы-глаза мисс Василек и шепнула ей на ухо: «Ничего не бойся, это всего лишь корова, с нами ничего не случится».  
Ей стало очень-очень страшно тогда, в первый раз, она даже думала больше не ходить на бойню, но Сидер была не из тех, кто легко признает свой страх. Постепенно она стала замечать, что коровы не боятся смерти — они были все измотанные долгой дорогой, усталые, мелкие раны на их шкурах уже начинали гноиться, в некоторых копошились черви — такие, какие бывают в выгребных ямах, мелкие, белые, очень противные, они выедали мясо и сгнившую кожу, но коровы даже не обращали внимания на это все, потому что были уже мертвыми. Удар по затылку прекращал их страдания, это нельзя было назвать убийством по-настоящему.  
Потом, когда Сидер подросла, отец спросил, не хочет ли она с ним работать — и она согласилась, хотя ей все еще было немного жаль коров. Сначала ей доверили только самую простую работу: уборку — нужно было обливать водой пол в убойном и разделочном цехах, чтобы там не заводились насекомые, и иногда убираться в стойлах. Позже, когда Сидер стала старше, отец доверил ей свежевание туш, а всего через год — и разделку, это было совсем нетрудно, первое время топор казался Сидер ужасно тяжелым, но она смогла привыкнуть.  
Начав работать, она больше не брала с собой кукол на бойню, но дома они все еще ее ждали — мисс Василек уже потерялась где-то, вместо нее мать сшила несколько других, с темными волосами, как у самой Сидер. Ей нравилось представлять себе, что это ее дочери, она обнимала их всех руками, пахнущими дезинфицирующими средствами, качала, прижимая к себе, точно маленьких детей, иногда — расстегивала рубашку и прикладывала их к своей недавно округлившейся груди, представляя, что они пьют ее молоко, вспоминая коров на бойне — у всех у них соски были пустыми, как будто вымя никогда не наполнялось молоком, может, они ни разу не выкармливали своих телят, может, ни разу их даже не видели. От мыслей об этом всем Сидер становилось грустно. Больше всего на свете она хотела родить детей, выкормить каждого собственным молоком. Она много раз видела, как мать кормит младших детей, и очень хотела сама попробовать то же самое.  
Когда ее имя выкрикнули на Жатве, Сидер не испугалась, она верила, что сможет победить — никто из подростков во всей округе не умел управляться с топором и ножом так хорошо, как она, а еще Сидер давно привыкла к запаху крови, к виду смерти, к тому, что кто-то должен стать убийцей, чтобы жизнь продолжалась. Сидер ничем не отличалась от профи из Первого или Второго Дистрикта, разве что немного стеснялась улыбаться, у нее были неровные зубы, не то, что у всех этих красавиц, с детства приготовленных к Голодным Играм. Она никогда не забивала коров сама — на такое хватало сил даже не у каждого мужчины — но видела, как это делают, видела каждый день. Самое главное — проломить череп, добраться до мозга, если это работает с коровами, то сработает и человеком, ничуть не хуже, Сидер была в этом уверена. Прощаясь, она пообещала отцу победить — она всегда выполняла свои обещания, даже когда была совсем маленькой.  
Конечно, на самом деле все оказалось немного сложнее: убивать — совсем не то же самое, что смотреть, а трибуты, рвущиеся к победе, совсем не похожи на снулых коров, утомленных долгой тряской в поезде, смирившихся со своей участью. Трибуты всегда цепляются за жизнь до последнего, не перестают бороться, даже получив смертельную рану.  
Но Сидер помнила, как разделывать туши, и не боялась пустить эти знания в ход. Ей удалось забрать от Рога Изобилия только короткий нож с чуть изогнутым лезвием, похожий на тот, которым она в разделочном цеху подрубала кожу, чтобы содрать ее с коровьей туши.   
Каменистая и жаркая арена, такая же безжизненно-сухая как земли на юге Одиннадцатого Дистрикта, не походила на то место, которое Сидер видела в кошмарных снах — здесь не было ни снега, ни высоких деревьев, закрывающих небо — но это не обещало ей победу, Сидер понимала: умеет она обращаться с оружием или нет, изначально удача не на нее стороне.   
Ей была нужна помощь спонсоров, поэтому первое убийство Сидер пришлось обставить со всей возможной жестокостью — она не хотела этого, ей было неприятно, но без поддержки она бы не справилась. Она ударила трибута Шестого Дистрикта ножом в живот, тут же толкнула в грудь, сбивая с ног, и прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, вогнала нож в основание плеча и повернула так, что хрящ захрустел — ей пришлось представить себе корову на месте человека, сразу стало легче. Упираясь коленями ему в грудь, она отделила руку от тела, а потом — резко развернулась и, подхватив его ноги под коленями, рассекла сухожилия. У этого трибута не было при себе почти ничего ценного, только веревка; Сидер забрала ее и ушла быстрым шагом — ей еще не меньше часа слышались крики боли за спиной. Коров всегда сперва оглушают, потом добивают, но с тем трибутом так сделать было нельзя.  
Вечером, в награду за это убийство, она получила небольшой топор — не слишком удобный, но крепкий на вид — и бутылку воды. На арене было жарко, и бутылке Сидер обрадовалась даже больше, чем топору.  
Потом ей пришлось убить снова — девушка из Четвертого Дистрикта выследила ее, попыталась напасть со спины, и Сидер едва успела ее услышать. Резко развернувшись, она вогнала топор девушке в лицо, топорище застряло в кости черепа, и, пока Сидер тянулась к ножу на поясе, чтобы перерезать напавшей горло, та успела ударить ее рапирой в подмышку — наверное, хотела попасть между ребер, достать до сердца, но смогла только прорезать мышцу, а секунду спустя повалилась на землю, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Ее глаза выкатились из глазниц, левый лопнул, а правый остался лежать на скуле, как крошечный мячик, рот превратился в бесформенную черную дыру, от носа остались одни обломки, и глядя на все это, Сидер вспомнила, что эта девушка была красивой, но теперь стала просто мертвой. После смерти тело расслабляется, после удара молота или разрезания глотки коровы мочатся и вываливают последние ошметки навоза себе под ноги — с людьми все точно так же, Сидер чувствовала резкие запахи даже сквозь кровь, видела желтовато-прозрачное пятно между ног мертвой девушки, там, куда не попали кровавые капли.  
Сидер торопливо обыскала труп и, не найдя ничего ценного, ушла немного дальше к востоку, против движения солнца. Диких животных на арене не было, а других трибутов запах разлагающегося трупа скорее бы отпугнул, чем привлек. Тогда тела еще не забирали на планолетах сразу же, погибшие оставались лежать там, где их заставала смерть — их раны облепляли мухи, животы вздувались от газов, глаза высыхали в глазницах.  
За убийство девушки из Четвертого Дистрикта ей прислали еще одну бутылку воды и пару сухих галет, но тем едва удалось притушить голод. Арена этих Игр была каменистой и жаркой, здесь не росло ничего похожего на съедобные растения, ни птиц, ни животных Сидер тоже не заметила — еды здесь не было, трибуты зависели от подачек спонсоров, Сидер оставалось только надеяться, что нарядные белозубые профи из Первого и Второго Дистриктов не станут есть мертвечину, быстро разлагающуюся на жаре.  
Она перевязала свою рану куском ткани, вырванным из комбинезона убитой девушки, и легла в тени скошенного камня. Сидер быстро уснула, и ей приснились коровы, огромное стойло, полное коров, сплошь покрытых язвами и облепленных насекомыми: жирные мясные мухи ползали по ним, откладывали яйца в кровоточащие раны на шкурах, где уже копошились личинки, вылупившиеся чуть раньше, а жуки-мясоеды, обычно не трогающие живых, карабкались по копытам, пытаясь добраться до разодранных до костей голеней; коровы молчали, переминаясь на месте, не поднимая голов, но Сидер видела их глаза: у одних — покрытые запекшимся гноем, у других — полускрытые воспаленными веками, у третьих — пустые глазницы, уже полные червями. Коровы ждали оглушающих ударов молота, но никто так и не приходил к ним.  
Проснулась Сидер в полночь, когда пушечные выстрелы отсчитывали убитых за день.  
Сидер не запомнила ни одного имени, все трибуты были для нее безымянными, как коровы, прибывшие на бойню. Те же взгляды, та же усталость в глазах. Не хватало разве что рогов и копыт.  
Рана едва закрылась, пропитанная кровью ткань вокруг нее ссохлась, внутри, под кожей, все точно тлело от боли. Сидер поморщилась. Ей хотелось сорвать повязку, но она понимала, что новое кровотечение может закончиться смертью, и пару секунд это казалось не таким уж страшным, но эти мысли пришлось разрубить на мелкие кусочки. Сидер нужно было всего лишь дождаться конца Игр — против нее оставалось всего четверо, и вряд ли у кого-нибудь было намного больше еды, чем у нее.  
Она медленно направилась к обрыву — там, внизу, был ручей, мелкий и грязный, но зато у него вряд ли бы стали устраивать засаду, для такого больше подошел бы второй, протекавший ближе к северу — быстрое течение, прозрачная холодная вода. Сидер привязала веревку к толстому стволу сухого дерева, росшего у самого края, осторожно спустилась и прислушалась: журчание ручья было совсем близко, но к нему примешивался еще какой-то звук, шумный плеск, выбивавшийся из течения воды — кто-то пил из ручья, лакал, как животное. Сидер вытащила топор. Третье убийство было совсем простым: Сидер подкралась сзади и со всего размаха огрела того, кто пил, обухом по затылку, а потом навалилась сверху, не давая поднять головы. Закончив, Сидер откинулась назад, машинально облизала пальцы, мокрые от крови и воды — она иногда делала так во время разделки, если корова казалась чистой, здоровой. Секунду спустя Сидер поняла, что сделала, ее замутило, но не вырвало — ее никогда не рвало, даже если на обед было лежалое мясо; человеческая кровь на вкус ничем не отличалась от коровьей.  
Она утопила человека в пустыне, и за это всего через четверть часа ей прислали еще две галеты.  
Оставалось всего трое противников. Сидер села на землю и вспомнила всех, о смерти кого уже объявили, чтобы понять, кто еще жив: девушка из Десятого и оба трибута из Второго. Сидер подумала о забое коров; чтобы получить еду от спонсоров, профи будут убивать, ей нужно только пережить их всех, хорошо спрятаться.  
От голода ее мутило. Сидер наполнила обе бутылки водой и, оглядываясь по сторонам, вернулась к веревке — наверху она чувствовала себя спокойнее. Она вернулась на прежнее место.  
Мертвая девушка уже сильно пахла, от своего укрытия Сидер не видела трупа, но чувствовала запах. Она могла представить себе, как мухи ползают по черному провалу лица, покрытому запекшейся кровью, возможно, первые личинки уже вылупились, сейчас выедают мясо, скорее всего, глаза уже выпили. Сидер подумала, что если ожидание затянется слишком долго, она может есть насекомых, личинок или жуков-мясоедов, это гораздо лучше, чем тухлое человеческое мясо, и если ей повезет, то профи умрут от голода раньше, чем она.  
Потом она почувствовала, как проваливается в небытие — это не было настоящим сном, но в голове у нее стало темно, точно у коровы, которую ударили молотом по затылку.  
Сидер проснулась около полудня и, медленно поднявшись с места, направилась к брошенному трупу — она мучилась от голода, ей было все равно, что съесть: пригоршню опарышей, человеческое мясо, или, если повезет, она сможет сделать с трупом что-нибудь, за что спонсоры пришлют хотя бы одну галету. Но, не дойдя до трупа, она заметила движение чуть поодаль и, быстро опустившись на четвереньки, замерла за низким камнем. К телу приближалась девушка из Второго Дистрикта, у нее был безумный вид, она шла чуть пригнувшись, глядя прямо перед собой, но как будто ничего не видя. Она наклонилась к трупу, сделала глубокий вдох, похожая на принюхивающееся животное, а потом быстрым движением собрала в ладонь червей, копошившихся на перерезанном горле, торопливо затолкала их в рот и начала пережевывать. Они падали с ее губ, она снова запихивала их внутрь. Ее глаза потемнели. У нее выросли рога. Ее пальцы слиплись, став копытами. Она превратилась в корову, покорно идущую на убой, добровольно подставляющую голову под удар тяжелого молота.  
Потом Сидер проснулась по-настоящему.   
Сидер осторожно ощупала повязку, попыталась обрезать ножом края, но лезвие было слишком тупым, она только раскровенила рану; та выглядела неплохо — края покраснели, но гноя пока не было. Выпив залпом половину бутылки, Сидер медленно поднялась с места: ей стоило пополнить запасы воды, а потом уйти отсюда, она и так задержалась на одном месте слишком надолго, стоило отыскать новое укрытие. К северу, почти у самого края арены, она видела подходящее место — то, где камни были острыми, точно ножи. Нужно было всего лишь остаться там, чтобы дождаться завершения Игр. Сидер знала, что сможет справиться, по крайней мере, надеялась на это.  
Она спала, когда первый пушечный выстрел отмерил первую смерть, но проснулась, услышав второй. Лежа среди камней, Сидер попыталась представить себе, что она дома, со своими куклами, в которые давно уже не играла по-настоящему, но ничего у нее не получилось. Она не чувствовала тоски по дому, не чувствовала даже страха, только пустоту в желудке, жгущую язык жажду, а еще усталость. Одиннадцатый Дистрикт — край крепких людей, где нет места тем, кто не выдержит голода и тяжелой работы, так в дикой природе умирают слабые звери, делая сильной всю породу. Капитолий знает, как использовать сильных себе во благо, подчиняя их, делая слабыми, и покоренные Дистрикты никогда не восстанут. Сидер смотрела на небо и думала о Капитолии и живущих там богатых людях, едящих свежее мясо каждый день, думала о трибутах, отправленных на Голодные Игры, куклах из мяса, которыми играют здесь, на арене. Потом она уже ни на чем не могла сосредоточиться, голод и усталость впились в нее своими острыми зубами.   
Было еще одно убийство, в самом конце — профи из Второго Дистрикта, один из фаворитов этого года. Он был ранен, левую руку сплошь покрывали порезы, вокруг живота была неуклюже намотана повязка, на которой проступало влажное кровавое пятно. Он чуть покачивался на ходу, и взгляд у него был такой же, как у девушки из сна, но Сидер не думала обо всем этом, она просто ударила его обухом по затылку и почти сразу же перерезала горло, она много раз видела, как это делают с коровами, повторить оказалось совсем просто.  
Закончив, она села на землю, в лужу свежей крови, и сидела неподвижно, до тех пор, пока за ней не прибыл планолет. «Ничего не бойся, мисс Василек, это всего лишь корова, с нами ничего не случится».  
После победы, еще не дожидаясь победного тура, Сидер купила новое оборудования для отцовской бойни — отличные крепкие цепи, новые трубы, острые крюки и, конечно, пневматический молот, жесткий штырь которого мгновенно пробивал коровий череп, вонзался в мозг. Теперь Сидер могла забивать коров сама, и отец ей это позволил, точно в благодарность за убийства людей на арене. С коровами было гораздо легче, они почти всегда стояли смирно, не пытаясь сбежать. Хотя Сидер все равно больше нравилось разделывать туши, а не убивать, холодное мертвое мясо было спокойным, вся жизнь вытекла из него вместе с кровью, осталось только то, что можно было без труда или сомнений кромсать ножом, рубить топором, разрезать на одинаковые куски и жарить. Глядя на мертвых коров, потроша их или обдирая так, что обнажались все мышцы, Сидер постепенно забывала о мертвых людях: те же розовые петли кишок, то же красное мясо, такие же глаза. Смерти укладывались поверх друг друга, до тех пор, пока не стерлись окончательно. Не важно, куда уходит кровь — в скудную землю арены, в мутную воду, в новенькие канализационные трубы из чистого пластика.  
Платы за победу было достаточно, чтобы закрыть бойню, семья Сидер уже не нуждалась в работе, но они решили остаться, все в округе знали их, они были людьми с бойни, от которых вечно пахнет кровью, навозом и дезинфицирующими средствами, пытающимися убить первые два запаха. Лишиться бойни было бы все равно, что лишиться лиц или имен, а потому они оставили все на своих местах — работу, коров, навоз, ножи и молотки. Коров по-прежнему пригоняли к ним, люди убивали их и получали за это прежнюю плату. Время от времени Сидер приходилось возвращаться в Капитолий, но ее сестры уже подросли достаточно, чтобы заменять ее в разделочном цеху.   
О том, что делают с победителями в Капитолии, она никому не рассказала — дело было не в страхе, скорее в стыде, то, что происходило с ее телом, относилось только к ней, покрывало ее плоть, как кожа, ее язык становился мертвым куском мяса, когда Сидер думала о том, чтобы сказать правду отцу или матери.   
Лучше всего она помнила первый раз, сразу же после завершения ее победного тура, на празднике, устроенном в ее честь — какой-то мужчина с холодными руками увел ее прочь от столов с закусками и игравшего танцевальную мелодию оркестра, затолкал ее в тесную комнату и, зажав рот, спросил, хочет ли Сидер, чтобы вся ее семья умерла. Он не стал дожидаться ответа, заранее зная, каким тот будет, и, развернув ее к себе спиной, задрал ее широкую пеструю юбку, загнал член ей между ног. Ей было больно — но не больнее, чем от удара рапирой, и крови тоже оказалось совсем немного, хотя раньше она ничего не такого не делала. «Ничего не бойся, мисс Василек, это всего лишь корова, с нами ничего не случится».  
Были и другие мужчины, так же нетерпеливо-грубые, они трахали Сидер, даже не глядя ей в лицо, — но она им быстро наскучила, не слишком красивая игрушка, не из тех, которые смогут надолго удержать внимание людей из Капитолия — у них еще было достаточно старых, по-прежнему любимых, но куда более привычных, а на смену уже готовы были прийти новые, еще никем не тронутые. Сидер легко забыла о том, что с ней делали — или смогла убедить себя в том, что забыла, закрыла глаза, как мисс Василек, не хотевшая смотреть на разбитый коровий череп, где сквозь слипшуюся шерсть были видны сколы кости и даже мозг. Если не всматриваться, все выглядит гораздо лучше, и совсем не страшно.  
Через два года после своей победы Сидер вышла замуж за Вигну, одного из работников бойни, и это вышло как-то слишком быстро, почти случайно — он вешал туши на крюки в разделочном цеху, она подходила к ним с ножом и топором, пару раз Сидер заговаривала с Вигной, он улыбался ей в ответ, а потом однажды они вместе ушли к тихому месту позади стойл, где всегда пахло навозом и кружили мухи, но их обоих это ничуть не волновало. Сидер расстегнула комбинезон и сама развернулась лицом к стене, а Вигна обнял ее одной рукой, прежде чем навалиться сзади — он двигался неловко, ему не хватало опыта в таких вещах, но он старался быть нежным, и этого Сидер было вполне достаточно. Всякий раз, когда ее трахали капитолийские богачи, она мечтала забеременеть, хотя понимала, что даже победительнице из нищего Дистрикта не позволят родить ребенка от такого отца — когда Вигна кончил в нее, она подумала о том же самом, и на этот раз у нее был шанс. Спустя месяц коротких разговоров и быстрых случек, Сидер сказала, что хочет выйти замуж за Вигну, а тот снова улыбнулся — конечно же, он был согласен, согласился бы, даже если бы Сидер была обычной дочерью хозяина бойни.   
Они сыграли свадьбу весной, когда поля уже оживают после зимы, но до сбора урожая оставалось еще достаточно дней, чтобы можно было не думать о нем. После свадьбы Сидер раздарила всех своих кукол младшим сестрам, зная, что у нее скоро появятся настоящие дети.  
Это могло бы быть концом истории — но истории победителей Голодных Игр никогда не заканчиваются, сколько бы времени ни прошло с момента последнего пушечного выстрела.   
Сидер ездила в Капитолий каждый год, чтобы проводить на Игры очередную пару трибутов — большинство из них были бедняками, совсем не похожими на нее, они отправлялись на арену, как на бойню, заранее зная, что им не одержать победу. Некоторым удавалось прожить достаточно долго, чтобы Сидер успевала поверить в их победу, но рано или поздно находился тот, кто убивал их, а через год в руки Сидер отдавали новую пару — плачущий мальчишка, испуганная девчонка, не евшие досыта ни разу за всю жизнь. Сидер рассказывала им, что могла, советовала, как правильно подобрать оружие, а потом смотрела, как они умирают. В самом начале она пыталась запомнить их всех: Дагуссу, между лопаток которой вошло широкое лезвие, Каяна, которому снесли голову одним ударом, — но потом Сидер приказала себе забыть об убитых, перестать умирать вместе с ними, помнить: это просто трибуты, с тобой уже ничего не случится. А после Игр Сидер возвращалась домой, оставляя все страхи и сомнения в Капитолии, где те, кто когда-то ее насиловал, уже лезли под платья новым победительницам.   
Сидер хотела стать матерью, и теперь ее желание сделалось правдой — первыми родились двойняшки, спустя всего полгода после свадьбы, но ровно в срок после зачатия, Сидер назвала сына Сикл, а дочь — Теф, и пусть даже капитолийские видеокамеры снимали их почти постоянно — первый вдох, первые слова, первые шаги — Сидер знала, что дети принадлежат только ей самой и Вигну, никому больше. Сикл и Теф были только первыми, после них на свет появились Трешер, Любисток, Нут, Айнкорн и Флэкс, вскоре после рождения которой Сидер почувствовала, как материнские силы оставляют ее: ежемесячный цикл замедлился, а после вовсе иссяк, точно пересохла кровавая река в утробе. Иногда она просыпалась среди ночи от одного и того же кошмара: ее детей забирают на Голодные Игры, сразу двоих, ведь кто-то должен идти на бойню, чтобы у других было мясо к праздничному столу.   
Она старалась быть матерью не только собственным детям, но и всем, кто работал на ее бойне, а часть платы за победу, каждый год приходившей из Капитолия, Сидер тратила на то, чтобы выкупать мясо — всем беднякам не поможешь, но несколько спасенных от голодной смерти семей казались ей достаточной платой за убитых на арене. Коровья требуха в чьем-то супе — всего лишь дешевая подделка под надежду, но Сидер не думала, что может дать кому-то больше. В нищете Одиннадцатого Дистрикта все ее деньги до последней монеты могли бы раствориться бесследно, и все равно голодных становилось бы больше день ото дня.  
Восстание не стало для нее неожиданностью, Сидер видела, что творилось в Одиннадцатом Дистрикте — люди поднимались почти каждый год, иногда миротворцам, чтобы их успокоить, приходилось только разгонять бастующих, иногда — стрелять на поражение. В этот раз все вышло иначе, волнения как будто кто-то разогревал изнутри. И когда Хеймитч Эбернети рассказал ей столько правды, сколько смог, Сидер только кивнула — все встало на свои места, у нее даже не осталось ни одного вопроса.  
Сидер понимала, знала, помнила: кто-то должен умереть, чтобы другие продолжали жить. Именно поэтому она не стала пытаться сбежать, Хеймитч — Сидер помнила, как он на арене проломил камнем череп одному из воспитанных ей трибутов — предложил ей убить или хотя бы попытаться отвлечь кого-нибудь из Первого и Второго Дистриктов. Она согласилась: восстанию были нужны те, кто моложе, сильнее, те, чьи улыбки хорошо выглядят на экране — кем бы ни были повстанцы, они не слишком отличались от людей из Капитолия, но Сидер нравилась Китнисс Эвердин, девочка из бедной семьи, и ее жених, решивший разделить плату за победу с семьями из Одиннадцатого Дистрикта — такие, как они, не должны умирать. А Сидер уже прожила хорошую жизнь, ей не было страшно: она вырастила сыновей и дочерей, помогла стольким людям, на скольких у нее хватило сил и денег, а теперь она стала старой, в ее ссохшейся, обвисшей груди с пожеванными сосками давно больше не было молока, пришла пора отправляться на бойню, отдать свое мясо другим, как будто в искупление тех давних убийств.   
Так она пообещала Хэймитчу — так она сделала на арене, она всегда держала свое слово. Чтобы принять удар на себя, Сидер рванулась к Рогу Изобилия так быстро, как только могла, но ей все равно казалось, что она слишком медленная — точно корова, которую медленно тянут из загона, а она топчется, не зная, куда повернуть. Потом, глядя на то, как Энобария выпускает внутренности Лойн — рыжеволосой женщине из Десятого Дистрикта, когда-то разрубившей пополам одного из трибутов Одиннадцатого — Сидер снова почувствовала себя девчонкой, впервые увидевшей, как ударом молота оглушают корову.  
Она умерла быстро. Кашемира, голубоглазая, с соломенно-желтыми волосами, совсем как давно пропавшая мисс Василек, бросила нож ей в шею — лезвие перерубило сонную артерию, воткнулось в трахею, и кровь потекла на мокрые камни. Сидер не успела почувствовать боли, но за секунду до того, как ее сердце остановилась, она услышала звук, с которым поворачивался ворот, натягивающий цепь, чтобы поднять тушу с пола. Ей не было страшно, и это правильно, так и должно быть.


End file.
